


Screamer

by nerdelation8



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Beast Titan - Freeform, Big Titan Energy, Cheesy, Dirty talk (Zeke’s version of it anyways), Doggy Style, F/M, Female! Reader - Freeform, Humor, Lemon, Orgasm, Pure Smut, Reader pokes fun of Zeke a lot, Sex, Sex Is Fun, Smut, Titan Shifters, Verbal Humiliation, Zeke's scream, as expected, in an affectionate way, no one dies in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdelation8/pseuds/nerdelation8
Summary: SPOILERS for Season 3 and the manga!You and Zeke Yeager are having sex.  You've never been so turned on in your life.  But Zeke has some odd requests for dirty talk, and something very strange happens when he climaxes.Pure smut, with a bit of humor.





	Screamer

“Oh, Zeke. Oh...” you say, clutching the sheets on the bed.

You let out a moan of pleasure as Zeke's smooth, thick cock glides in and out of you. He is pleasuring your clit with one dexterous hand, his other arm restraining you gently but firmly as he rams into you from behind. You feel his long, dirty blond hair and well trimmed beard brush your back as he thrusts. 

It’s getting so hot and heavy, his spectacles are fogging up.

You’re about to orgasm. 

As his hand works and works at you, your pleasure hits a plateau. 

There’s a sudden weightlessness, and then - 

Waves ripple through you, as your mind is lost in paroxysms of pleasure.

Zeke watches you come with enjoyment. “Yeah,” he says through half-lidded eyes, “you _like_ that, Eldian scum?”

The sheer ridiculousness of it makes you giggle.

“If I’m Eldian scum, so are you,” you say. You kiss him.

“The worst,” he breathes intensely. “I shouldn’t have been born. But I’m very glad you were.”

“I’m glad you were, too,” you say.

He requests some dirty talk, and you accede to his demands. But the things you say aren't quite doing it for Zeke. He wants something very specific.

“Denigrate me!” he begs. “Say I’m a nasty Eldian devil, and I should just die. Tell me in that sexy voice of yours.”

It’s an odd kink, but you’ll try it. “Mmm, Zeke. You...nasty island devil. You disgust me.”

“Keep going,” he breathes.

“Oh, you damn dirty Eldian. You..." You shiver using the word. "..._Titan-lover!_ This world would be so much better without you defiling it!”

Zeke’s body shakes, then, and he starts fucking you more vigorously. “That’s…exactly…_right!”_

When the moment comes, Zeke climaxes loudly. Then he throws his head back, his moan suddenly changing to a weird, rasping shriek. The hairs on your arms stand up.

“Zeke?” you ask in alarm. “Are you okay?” 

_Did I hurt him somehow?_

Did he sprain his dick?

Did he pass a kidney stone or something? 

Zeke looks at you with an almost frightened expression, then you hear several cracks of thunder.

Light strobes at your window.

_Wait, he didn’t just-_

“Oh, shit."

You hear a woman’s scream from outside. A shadow falls over your window. There are a few other exclamations of fear and surprise. 

“Run!” a man shouts.

You turn to Zeke with astonishment. “You just turned a bunch of people into Titans!” 

His shock wears off, and Zeke looks at you a bit sheepishly. “Shit, I’m sorry,” he says. “That...doesn’t usually happen.”

He steps off the bed. 

You’re too astounded to move.

Your blond, bearded lover walks to the window. He rotates the blinds open all the way. As you watch, he stands very still, almost seeming to meditate. 

This gives you a great view of his butt. It’s toned, rounded with muscle.

_Nice._

As he looks outside, the commotion subtly shifts. Footsteps and screams start moving farther away. 

Zeke chuckles.

“Don’t worry,” your lover tells you, still staring out the window. “I directed those Titans to walk to the wilderness and told them not to eat anyone on their way.”

He turns and gazes at you, looking very solemn in those old-fashioned spectacles.

“But at least like this, they won’t suffer. They won’t be hated Eldians anymore. They’ll no longer know pain, or sorrow, or the world’s rancor...”

He is saying this while completely naked, with a dead-serious expression on his face.

You start to giggle.

He looks at you as if to ask “what’s so funny?”

“My God, Zeke,” you say with a little smile. “You’re awfully serious. And you _really_ seem to like being naked. I think you just flashed the entire street."

Zeke doesn’t get offended. He breaks into a languid smile. “You like it. Besides, everyone was looking at the Titans, not me."

He starts advancing toward you.

You toss a candy wrapper at him. It misses him by several inches.

He shakes his head side to side.

“Do you take nothing seriously?” he protests.

“Pretty much,” you say. “This world is insane. Eldians, Marleyans, and everyone else...when you come down to it, we're all just a bunch of crazy, undignified apes with delusions of grandeur. Even you.”

“I want you to take _me_ seriously.”

Zeke picks up the balled-up wrapper that you tossed at him, and throws it back at you. It taps you right on the head before you can dodge. Then he advances towards you again, his smile growing sultry as he lunges at the bed.

You cry out with excitement as Zeke pounces on you. His strong, masculine chest is soon on yours. 

He attacks you with kisses. You kiss him back, tasting the Warchief's lips, his tongue, his face.

“Heh heh. Good thing you never got my spinal fluid.”

You run your hands through the sandy patch of hair on Zeke’s chest. _God, he’s so hot._ “I’ve gotten plenty of your _other fluids.”_

“Such crude language,” he teases. “I should punish you for this.”

“What’re you gonna do, call your Titans on me?” you joke. 

He facepalms, chuckling again. You enjoy acting like a goofball just to see his reaction. Seeing his normally serious face break into laughter always makes you happy.

“You know, nobody else in Eldia or Marley _dares_ to tease me the way you do,” he purrs as he caresses you. “They find me quite intimidating.”

“Oh, you’re scary for sure,” you say, twirling his beard with your fingers. “But I like you. I wouldn’t make fun of you if I didn’t.”

“Perfectly logical,” he says, and kisses you again. 

You make out for what feels like an eternity, then before you know it, he flips you over and you feel him behind you again. His muscled torso touches your back.

You say, “For a guy who doesn’t think Eldians should procreate, you sure keep trying.”

In reality, of course, Zeke always makes sure to use protection. You’re just joking with him.

“No more making fun of me,” he says amiably. "Or I_ will _ sic my Titans on you."

You feel something touching your entrance.

“Y-You’re already hard again?” you say in amazement.

“Titan shifters bounce back faster than normal,” Zeke says. Then he pauses, turning and looking into your eyes. “Are _you_ ready for another round? If you’re not, I wouldn't want to impose."

You look at him gleefully. 

“Yes!”


End file.
